Our Choice
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: A tale of true love. A love that held through years and distance. A love forbidden to ever happen. (Ami x Makoto) (character death)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hello all.

Trying something a little different then I have tried before. New done the Sailor Scouts as their Princess selves. Let me know if you would like to see something else with them and I'll see what I can do.

This is kind of like a '_What If?_' story. As in, what if the moon was never attacked all of those years ago? Hope you enjoy this short little ditty.

Reviews would be lovely. Criticize if you feel the need. Just be honest and try not to be too harsh.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

Many, many years ago there was life beyond that of the people on Earth. The Earth's moon and all eight other planets all held life. Each planet had a royal family and a guardian. The Earth's moon was the center of this time in history.

But this tale is not about the Moon Kingdom. Instead, this story is about two of the other planet's guardians who also happened to their respected home planet's Princess and monarch-elect.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter aka Sailor Jupiter and Princess Ami of Mercury whom was Sailor Mercury.

Of the inner planets, the two young women lived the farthest apart. The only time that they interacted with one another was when they were summoned to the moon. Either as Princesses representing their home or as guardians who stood to protect Princess Serenity.

Despite not spending much time together, neither Makoto nor Ami could deny their attraction to one another. Makoto was amazed by how smart and humble the Princess of Mercury could be. Amy on the other hand was enthralled by Makoto's kind heart and grace.

Our story starts at one of the rare occasions were the four inner guardians were invited to the moon as friends of Princess Serenity. No ball and no threat. Just four young women visiting a friend. On those visits the five girls were free to do as they pleased.

At the moment, Princess Makoto was skating on the ice pond that was in the center of the beautiful garden behind the moon palace. It was her favorite place to spend her time when she was able. Usually Princess Serenity would join her, but today she knew the Moon Princess was with the Princesses of Venus and Mars as they all ventured to Earth.

Even if they all knew it was frowned upon, they all supported Serenity's love for the Earth's Prince Endymion. Hence why only two went with her on her trip. Makoto and Ami were to distract other's questions about where the other's might be.

On the ice pond was were Ami found Makoto. Blue eyes could not look away as she watched the tall Princess move gracefully across the ice. Spins, jumps it did not matter. Each move was magic to the bluenette.

Moving through flowers and marble statues, Ami found herself moving closer to the edge of the pond. She was not very steady on the ice, so you would not find her willingly joining her friend. Instead, she found a seat to watch.

As Makoto came to a stop after a spin, she was facing Princess Ami. Green locked on blue as Makoto smiled. The taller of the two skated closer to her crush. For their was no better way to describe the crushing pain in her chest every time she saw the other.

The brunette knew Ami was aware of her interest. She was even sure her friend might have similar feelings.

Amy's breathe hitched when Makoto reached the short wall that separated the skate pond and the bench she sat on. Never once did they break eye-contact.

"Princess Ami," Makoto smiled sweetly. "enjoying the gardens?"

Ami blushed at both the smile and formal title. "Yes, very much so." Looking away for a moment to gather her courage. Ami let out a deep breath before looking back to her friend. "As much as I enjoyed your skating. Although," The bluenette acted as if she was thinking. "I do believe the gardens would be more enjoyable if you were to join me for a walk, Princess Makoto."

Makoto's smile widened. "I would love to."

**~.~.~.~.~**

A comfortable silence followed the two friends as they enjoyed the smell of beautiful flowers. They walked closely, side-by-side, occasionally brushing their fingers against the other's.

Suddenly Princess Makoto stopped and waited for her friend to turn and look at her. "Ami, please tell me that there is something greater between us... something beyond mere friends."

"I..." Ami looked shyly away. "I hope so."

Makoto placed a hand gently on the side of Ami's face, forcing the bluenette to look at her once again. "May I kiss you?" The request was spoken softly as the tall brunette leaned closer.

"Please." Was the breathless reply as Ami eliminated the remaining space between their lips and bodies.

The two young women held each other close as they explored this new and wondrous feeling. At that moment, nothing could destroy the world they wanted to build together.

**~.~.~.~.~**

As the years passed by the two young lovers, they treasured the brief and seldom times that they were called to the moon. Never once did they seek each other out on their own home planets. Instead, they cherished the little time they were able to spend together.

Even when marriages were arranged and children born, the now Queens of Jupiter and Mercury chose to be together when they could. Even as the visits to the moon dwindled and moved to their daughters, the new sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, the passion never died.

When both women grew to care for their husbands, they still felt no guilt over their secret meetings. For how could one feel guilty for being with the one they loved?

As the years moved on, skin and bones grew frail, strength waned ans souls grew weary, Sailor Mercury knew that this trip would be her last to the moon. She also knew that she would not be returning home. Her body would not last long once she arrived to her favorite place.

The place where she first met her love. Where they always met.

When Ami finally reached the moon Makoto had not yet to arrive. The trip took even more out of her then she originally thought and she was scared. Scared that she would not see beautiful green eyes filled with love. Love that was wholly returned in dark blue.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Makoto wept.

When she arrived on the moon it was to find the beautiful Queen Ami bed-bound. The bluenette was barely holding on. Most could not believe she was still able to draw breath.

Makoto took no time in moving to the large bed. She pulled Ami into her arms and smiled when blue eyes opened slightly.

Ami wanted to cry when her body would not listen to her plea to move closer, to snuggle into the warmth of her loves arms. But she smiled weakly instead when Makoto herself pulled her as close as she could.

"Ami... Oh, my Ami." Soft kisses upon her forehead accompanied the words. "I have always and will always love you more then any other." A shaky breath. The first break in the strong front she held for her love's sake. "My beautiful Ami."

It did not take long before both women fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms. Makoto could have sworn she heard Ami whisper her love in return, but knew it was most likely only a dream.

**~.~.~.~.~**

The next morning when Ami's daughter came to check on her mother, she was shocked to find the Queen of Jupiter holding her in a very loving and protective hold.

They both looked very at peace and as morbid as it seemed to her to even think it... happy.

She was about to leave the two in their own world when it caught her attention that they were both eerily still.

Moving to the side of the bed, she gasped when she noticed that both Queens had passed away during the night. She was saddened, but not surprised to see her mother's still body. But Queen Jupiter? The green eyed Queen was thought to outlive all of the senshi of her time. She was the most active and in the best health of anyone even twenty years her junior.

In the end, the only conclusion that anyone could offer was that when Queen Ami's soul passed away, Queen Makoto went with her. Proving to all that one could not live without the other. Never would they be apart again.


End file.
